


all according to plan

by onewhomust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewhomust/pseuds/onewhomust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has it all figured out: the outfit, the speech, the cookies. Everything is planned to the minute. So of course nothing goes the way he wants it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Blaine lay under the brightly decorated Christmas tree, waiting for his boyfriend to get home from a busy day at work. He was wearing only a Santa hat and some tight red briefs and the smell of gingerbread was heavy in the air from the cookies in the oven. He took a deep breath as he heard his car pull up and he quickly looked back to make sure he knew exactly where the box was before returning his gaze to the door."

“Honey, I’m home and I had a hard….” Sam started, trailing off on what Blaine was sure would have been a hilarious rendition of one of Sam’s favorite Shania Twain songs. Blaine knew this because Sam insisted on singing it to him every single day when he came home from work.

“Merry Christmas,” said Blaine in the sultriest voice he could manage, shifting his hips to draw Sam’s attention to the tight red briefs stretching across his body. Sam’s eyes trailed slowly over Blaine’s body and his mouth dropped open, taking in the whole sight before him.

Blaine felt smug over having stunned Sam into silence, but then a full minute went by. And another. Finally, Blaine had to say something.  
“Sam, can you at least close the door? My balls are going to freeze off.”

That seemed to have spurred Sam out of his stupor and he quickly shut the door behind him, never taking his eyes of Blaine. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“I noticed,” replied Blaine with a smirk. He shifted himself to his knees, running a hand down his chest that Sam’s eyes followed eagerly, a tongue darting out of his mouth to wet dry lips.

Blaine was just starting to pucker his lips in anticipation of Sam rushing to him and ravishing him there in front of the Christmas tree when Sam spoke up.

“Wait, it’s not Christmas yet,” he said, confused. “Christmas isn’t until next week. You told me I couldn’t get any of my gifts early.”

“I know that,” replied Blaine with a frown. This wasn’t part of the dialogue he had practiced in his head. “But we are going to visit your family for Christmas, and I couldn’t really do this—” he gestured to his clothes, or lack thereof “—with your brother and sister playing video games next to me.”  
“But you got like, really mad when I went looking for my presents early. You yelled at me.”

“Then think of this of a pre-Christmas gift, okay?” said Blaine, quickly trying to save the moment. This was so not the plan, but Sam was right. Blaine had sort of freaked out on him when he had found Sam snooping through the linen closet for presents, but only because Blaine was afraid of Sam finding a certain special box.

Mollified, Sam knelt down on the ground in front of Blaine, reaching out to drag a hand across Blaine’s bare chest. “I can do that,” he murmured as he leaned in to press his lips to Blaine’s.

Blaine hummed against Sam’s lips, bringing a hand to rest at his boyfriend’s waist as he urged him closer. Finally things were going right, thought Blaine, as scooted closer, pressing their bodies together and letting his hands room over Blaine’s near naked body. His hands had only just finally reached his ass, gripping tightly and drawing a pleased sigh from Blaine when they both froze.

“Do you smell something burning?” asked Sam.

The gingerbread cookies. “Shit!” With a frustrated groan, he pulled away from Sam and stood up, dashing to the kitchen and losing his Santa hat in the process.

Barely even remembering to put an oven mitt, he yanked open the door of the oven and pulled the tray out. At least it only seemed like the bottoms of the cookies were a little burned; they should still be somewhat edible.

“Cookies, too?” asked Sam from where he was leaning in the doorway. He had lost his tie and put on the Santa hat that Blaine had lost in his race to the kitchen. Blaine couldn’t help a small smile at how cute Sam looked like that.

“The recipe said fifteen minutes,” replied Blaine, glancing at the clock with a defeated air. “I should have just finished giving you your welcome home from work blowjob and then the cookies would have been ready…”

“Seems like you had all of this planned out pretty intensely.”

“To a tee,” he said miserably, even as Sam came over to him and wrapped him in his arms. “And none of it went right.”

“What exactly was this all for, anyway? I mean, not that I’m complaining, ‘cause you look really hot with nothing on and you know those are my favorite cookies,” asked Sam.

Blaine sighed. “I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Everything is perfect with you, Blaine. Always.”

“Cheesy,” Blaine laughed against Sam’s chest, before pulling back to run a hand through his gelled hair. “It was for… oh.”

Blaine’s eyes were wide in surprise. In front of him, Sam was holding the small box that Blaine had left under the tree. The last part of his plan.

“You left it in the living room,” Sam said softly.

Blaine took the box from him, opening it to reveal a silver ring that he had spent hours picking out. For something so small, it weighed heavy in his hands as he drew in a deep breath. Maybe everything else had gone wrong, but this part of his plan, the most important part, could still go right.

“I, um… I had a nice speech practiced, but I think the cookie analogy I prepared wouldn’t be appropriate because I screwed them up, so I’ll just… go ahead and ask,” he said in rush.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t ask yet!” cried Blaine, which just drew a laugh from Sam. “Everything got messed up, let me just get this part right.”

But it was too late, even as Blaine tried swatting Sam’s hand away from the ring, Sam took it out of the box and put it on himself with a wide grin. “You can still ask. But at least now you already know my answer. Although I’m pretty sure you always knew I’d say yes.”

With a roll of this eyes, because he never did have any doubts, Blaine spoke. “Sam Evans. Will you marry—-” He was cut off with a kiss, and this time he didn’t have any complaints about nothing going according to his plan. Because in the end, it was perfect.


End file.
